In the watch art it is generally considered that the winding stem, which may also be termed control stem or crown, should be positioned as closely as possible to the plane which is at the center of the watch in the thickness direction. With such an arrangement, the thickness of the watch can be minimized, and this is particularly desirable with respect to wristwatches, whether of the mechanical or the quartz crystal type. Now that quartz crystal wristwatches have developed to the point where watches with a plurality of functions have become common, a demand has arisen for wristwatches which are fashionable with respect to external appearance, a decrease in thickness being regarded as particularly important.
Conventional wristwatches in which an attempt has been made in the design thereof to minimize thickness generally have the crown positioned on the side of the back cover, an arrangement which is far from the above-mentioned ideal. The setting mechanism of the present invention is designed to meet this objective, that is, a thin and fashionable wristwatch, and more specifically, a quartz crystal wristwatch having no calendar mechanism.